Runaways, Arguments, and Help-OH MY!
by lilystar0x
Summary: The third installment of the Brooms series. In which Beck and Jade still have problems. But will the two ten year old's make it out in the end? Or will things only get worse. Bade/Candre THEY ARE STILL 10.


**no one's pov**

**(a/n: they are still 10-lilystar0x)  
**

jade walked home with a nervous look in her eyes.**  
**

she only wished that she could buy a house of her own and not see her parents.

but too bad she's 10, not 18.

if jade could buy a house. it'll be a haunted house.

with cobwebs on the celing.

mice and rats crumbling on the floor.

skeletons in the closet.

dead bodies...

jade snapped out of her thoughts when she realized she was infront of the door.

''oh safety scissors!'' jade gulped.

infront of her stood a husky, tall man.

he looked very intimidating.

anyone would run in fear if they looked him in the eyes.

''JADELYN AUGUST WEST!'' Mr. West yelled.

jade's jaw dropped and she zoomed off of the doorstep.

''IM SOOOO GOING TO KILL YOU TONIGHT!'' mr. west yelled, shaping his hand into a fist.

jade ran in terror. only stopping by a nearby alleyway.

she had to catch her breath.

''hello, young thing!'' said a voice from behind her.

jade's eyes widened as she turned around.

a hobo was grinning at her, creepily.

''um...hi?'' jade said confusedly.

''say, hon. i just had dinner...and i was hoping for some dessert..'' the hobo winked.

jade panicked and ran, only to have the hobo chasing behind her.

great.

now she had two scary men to watch out for.

while jade ran as fast as she could, she bumped into two familliar faces.

''jade! hey, i haven't seen you all day today. where were you?'' beck asked.

andre was beside him, holding a soccerball.

''just...JUST LEAVE ME ALONE AND DON'T EVER TALK TO ME AGAIN!'' jade yelled.

beck and andre stared at eachother.

''jade, what did i do?'' beck wondered.

jade glared at him coldly.

''you told beck.'' jade said shakily.

she then heard running from behind her.

thump, thump, thump, thump.

ugh, them again. jade thought.

she quickly brushed away from the confused boys, and ran away.

''hold it up. what you told me and cat...was that what everybody's talking about? it was a big secret. dang, now i feel bad.'' said andre, dropping the soccerball.

beck quickly picked it back up.

''yeah...and now jade hates me. i gotta talk to cat, NOW.'' beck said. now instead of being confused, he was getting mad.

andre looked nervous.

ain't nobody was gonna hurt cat! he thought.

''okay, but don't hurt lil' brown!'' andre said while making a fist.

beck stifled a laugh, then he headed to cat's house.

''open this door right now!'' beck yelled.

the door opened.

beck (and of course andre.) hoped to see cat.

but instead, stood a tall young man.

''what the hello!'' said the man.

beck and andre gave an odd look.

''umm...is this cat's house?'' beck asked.

the young man nodded.

''can we come in?'' andre asked, slightly peeking in the house.

''sure you can! MOOOM! the cleaners are heeeeeere!'' the young man yelled.

a very fat women came running from the kitchen.

or what looked like running.

''steve! those aren't the ass damn cleaners! those are cat's friends. go back to the theater.'' said mrs. valentine.

while crazy steve and his mother were quarreling.

beck and andre went upstairs directly to cat's room.

''valentine!'' beck yelled.

cat was in her room brushing her hair with a fork.

''oh! beck, andre. i didn't know you guys were coming over.'' she smiled.

andre couldn't help but smile when he saw her smile.

but beck hit him so he could act serious.

''oh well you better listen. i told you _not _to tell everyone about jade's secret. now everybody knows! explain.'' beck crossed his arms.

cat bit her lip nervously.

''well...i was chit-chatting with tori and then she gave me a lollipop,'' cat cooed at the thought of candy, but beck glared at her so she could get beck on topic.

''oh! um yeah, she gave me a lollipop. and when she gave it to me, it reminded me about when you gave me one.'' cat explained.

beck nodded his head.

still not picking up what she was putting down.

''so i accidently blurted about jadey's secret! so tori told somebody and somebody told somebody and somebody-'' cat babbled on.

beck's jaw dropped.

''so you did tell! well guess what, cat. now jade hates me. she thinks _i _told.'' beck was furious.

cat looked around nervously.

''well...um...you did tell me and andre...so it's kinda your fault.'' cat gulped.

beck couldn't take it anymore.

''what!? my fault! if you weren't such a babble-mouth none of this would've even happened!'' beck snapped.

andre put a hand on beck's shoulder.

''dude! chill down, chill down. don't take your anger out on cat.'' andre tried to calm his best bud down.

beck pushed andre's hand away.

''no! she thinks that this is my fault. and it isn't!'' beck freaked out.

of course he'd think it's her fault.

most 10 year old boys didn't like losing against girls.

cat sadly sighed.

''well, when you told me not to tell. you didn't make that clear enough!'' cat slightly giggled.

beck was still infuriated.

so he left the room.

''beck, man wait!'' andre called out to his best pal.

no luck.

beck didn't need the help of his so called 'friends'.

he needed to fix this crap on his own.

**the next day**

jade's back felt like it was on something bushy, or crunchy like.

let's just say, it felt rough and uncomfortable.

''what the heck?'' jade woke up and realized what she was sleeping on.

leaves, rocks, and dirt.

yep.

she was in the woods.

''i must've ran into the woods.'' jade said sleepily.

when she realized again what or who she was running from.

then she triple realized that she was late for dang ol' school!

jade knew her ways around the neighborhood.

so she knew she wouldn't be late.

but sadly, she was.

''OW! DADDY! DON'T HWURT MEEEEE CAUSE I'M LATE FOR CLASSS!'' a student yelled.

their teacher, Mrs. prescott, couldn't help but laugh a little bit.

jade tried to ignore the hurtful comments, but continued to her seat.

while she was walking, a student tripped her.

and jade fell flat on her pale face.

''AHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!'' the class laughed.

yes, the entire class.

even the teacher.

principle sikowitz entered the room.

''what in ghandi is going on here?'' he asked, while sipping a coconut.

jade dragged her self up from the ground.

''n-nothing..i mean..NOTHING!'' she tried to keep up her tough act.

sikowitz narrowed his eyes firmly.

to study the entire classroom.

then exited away.

after he left the class continued their laughter.

this went on all day.

even during lunch time.

''yes, i'll have a meatless burger with blood orange juice.'' jade asked the lunch man Mr. Festus.

three other classmates in the line giggled.

''is the blood orange juice the same color as the blood all over your face?'' one of them asked.

the other one laughed along.

''yeah, you know. when your daddy hurts you and stuff?'' he laughed.

jade rolled her eyes.

''you know what, i don't even need lunch.'' she said walking away.

hiding her face so the others wouldn't see her sadness.

it got even worse during recess.

the students were playing tetherball.

and one of them got hit by the ball.

''OW!'' the girl yelled.

the others laughed loudly.

''hey! cheer up, hayley! i bet it doesn't hurt as bad as when jade gets beat by her daddy-waddy!'' the fat boy smiled.

the girl got up and smiled.

''yeah. thanks for cheering me up!'' she grinned, then continued playing.

beck, andre, and cat stormed through the tehterballers.

''LISTEN PEOPLE! i looked it up on my mom's computer, and you know what? getting abused is nothing to joke about. it's one of the top three causes of death in the world. so you shouldn't make fun of jade for getting abused. she can't help what her father does to her. do any of us even know WHY he does that? no,s o stop making conclusions and crud. how'd you feel if you were the one getting abused instead of jade. all of the bullying and hurtful comments. i bet you wouldn't like it one bit. all i'm trying to say is, stop! ok? or we might lose jade forever.'' beck told everyone.

all of them silenced.

the fat boy walked up to jade.

''i-i'm sorry.'' he gulped.

jade shot him a glare, but smiled when he walked away.

other students said sorry in jinx form.

''yeah jadey. we're all sorry.'' cat said sympathetically.

''we don't wanna lose you, girl.'' said andre.

jade looked around.

after all that beck said, and everyone apoligizing to her.

she couldn't help but actually smile.

this was the first time she smiled all week.

''thank you guys..thanks beck.'' she slightly blushed.

beck walked over to her.

''anytime.''

and so on, everyone stopped talking bad about her.

the school even started a club about stopping abuse.

but...that didn't mean the abuse stopped.

once mr. west figured out about thishe was furious.

the abuse..was only going to get worse.

* * *

**REVIEWERS GET A COOKIE. AND CONTINUE TO READ MY STORIES, THNX FOR ALL OF THE KIND REVIEWS PEOPLE PEOPLE! lilystar0x**


End file.
